Tales of An Unusual Dragonborn
by Creative Lunatic
Summary: Fem!Dragonborn. I get myself into unusual circumstances ingame so I decided to write the tales of my Dragonborn. Not all of them really happened but were inspired. This is just some bad fanfiction that I wrote months ago. I honestly don't know whether I'll be bothered to write more and I don't blame you if you skip this particular story. - Currently on indefinite hiatus
1. Frost Troll Rescue

ahaha wow i havent published a story here for ages have i? ive since found tumblr and look at what happened to my typing skillllz

oh well have this thing

i have two more of these

also, this particular thing really did happen in my old skyrim save file i had before my new one saved over it

-sobs in memory of the lost save file before flying into the sun-

* * *

**Frost Troll Rescue 344 words**

"ODAHVIING!"

Odahviing sighed. The Dovahkiin was calling him again, this time from the Labyrinthian. Sighing once more, he launched himself into the air from the Throat of the World and flew North-West. As he flew over Whiterun, he narrowed his eyes in memory of being held captive in Dragonsreach. How embarrassing, and now he had to come-a-running to the Dovahkiin's every call. He honestly didn't expect them to survive against Alduin. How mistaken he was. Odahviing turned his attention back to where he was flying and found he was almost to the Labyrinthian.

_"ODAHVIING!"_

Another sigh. He spied the Dovahkiin up high on a ledge with no visible way to get down. She must have gone through the tunnels and ended up there. He looked to the ground and found a frost troll behind a pillar, out of sight of the Dovahkiin. She must have wanted him to kill it, so he did, the Dovahkiin sliding down the hill as he did so. She seemed happy. At least until frost trolls started appearing out the wazoo. Honestly, how were there so many?

"YOL!" Odahviing shouted, the frost trolls catching aflame.

"FUS RO DAH!" Odahviing looked to where the Thu'um originated from. It was a corner with the Dovahkiin surrounded by four frost trolls. How did she get in situations like this?! Disregarding how close the Dovahkiin was to the frost trolls despite her using Unrelenting Force, Odahviing used his Thu'um.

"YOL!"

The Dovahkiin used this to her advantage and ran away from the corner, constantly checking behind to make sure she wasn't being followed. Odahviing landed with a shudder of the earth as he continued using his Thu'um. Eventually all the frost trolls were killed and he flew away, making his way back to the Throat of the World where he could gain some peace from the unusual Dovahkiin. The only downside was having to talk to Paarthurnax all the time. He heard the Dovahkiin shout something as he flew further and further away and started to leave her line of sight.

"Thanks bro!"


	2. Gravity's a Bitch

haha jfc

i want to write more but sleep

glorious sleep

also im lazy

* * *

**Gravity's a Bitch 360 words**

"ODAHVIING!"

Maybe if he didn't answer she would stop calling…

_"ODAHVIING!"_

Just a little longer and she would stop…

**"ODAHVIING!"**

What harm could it do?

**_"ODAHVIING!"_**

Eventually, right…?

**_"_****_ODAHVIING!_****_"_**

She would survive, she was Dovahkiin… they usually survive everything… Laying his head down, Odahviing fell into a deep slumber. But not for very long…

"ODAHVIING!" Uh oh, this shout came from right in front of him… Odahviing opened his eyes and came face to face to the Dovahkiin. She was not impressed… She was also wearing tattered hide armour, along with a broken bow, no arrows, a very broken mace and no shield. Odahviing was pretty sure she always had a shield…

"You didn't come when I called you!" she shouted at his snout.

Raising his head, he looked down at the enraged Dovahkiin. "I could not come, as I was battling another Dovah." It wasn't a complete lie, he had battled a Dovah in his dreams.

All he got in reply was a bigger frown from the Dovahkiin (somehow…) as she huffed and kicked a small rock over the edge of the mountain. Her frown of anger slowly turned into a frown of curiosity and thought, then changed to a smirk. Picking up the biggest rock she could, she hurled it over the edge and watched it disappear.

"That was fun… I gotta do it again!" the Dovahkiin grinned, going over to a rock she couldn't pick up and rolled it to the edge. "Fus Ro Dah!" and over the edge the rock fell. She turned back toward him. "Sorry, Odahviing, I know you have a life too. See ya!"

Odahviing watched the Dovahkiin disappear over the edge of the mountain, opting to slide her way down instead of using the path. She was so going to kill herself one day…

Meanwhile, in High Hrothgar, the Greybeards stood in the main room. They were quite bewildered… there was a massive hole in the ceiling, right above where the giant boulder had crashed through.

"What in the world?" Arngeir murmured to himself, right before a blur appeared falling through the hole. It was the Dovahkiin, sprawled out on the floor…


	3. The Tale of the Special Cheese

wow i cant believe i thought this was funny

im pretty sure it was 3 am when i wrote this

yeah ill use that as an excuse

no more of these i just wanted to add some shitty fanfiction to the skyrim fandom

i may write more as i keep doing stupid things ingame

* * *

**The Tale of the Special Cheese 560 words**

_"ODAH__VIING!__"_

Well that was unusual, it sounded like the Dovahkiin shouted the last word to his name in terror and panic… Better go see what he wanted… Odahviing stopped circling the large mountain and followed the shout to its point of origin just West of Whiterun. This was a sight to see… There was another Dovah being attacked by the Dovahkiin, who was being attacked by a Whiterun guard, who was being attacked by some wolves, who were being attacked by three bandits, who were being attacked by a mammoth and a giant…

"Leave me alone! I just want the cheese!" the Dovahkiin yelled, making the Dovah she was fighting falter. There was a couple of loud yelps as the wolves were finished off and the giant and mammoth lost interest, but as for the Whiterun guard, bandits and Odahviing and other Dovah, they froze in confusion.

The Whiterun guard looked around awkwardly. "What cheese? Didn't you steal a bunch of armour from the blacksmith?"

The Dovahkiin shook her head back and forth at an alarming rate. That wasn't normal, thought Odahviing. "No, I _bought_ a big cheese wheel! It was special cheese, too! And now it's missing!"

Odahviing and the other Dovah looked at each other. "Is she always like this?" asked the other in Dragon Language.

"Sadly, yes. Just the other day she fell through the ceiling of High Hrothgar from the mountain peak," Odahviing replied, the other Dovah obviously amused.

"Hey, what's so special about this cheese? Does it have a high value?" one of the bandits asked, crossing his arms.

The Dovahkiin shook her head again. "No, no, no! This cheese had my favourite carrot wedged into it! Odahviing! You know, the one I shoved up your nose when you were sleeping!"

"You shoved _what_ up my nose?!"

"Guess you don't know, huh?"

The other Dovah lowered his head down the Dovahkiin's level and spoke in Common. "Would that happen to be your _'special cheese'_?" he asked, gesturing with his head over to where a small stream was let out into a swampy puddle.

"MY CHEESE!" the Dovahkiin squealed loudly, startling the other Dovah and making him jerk his head back as the Dovahkiin used Whirlwind Sprint to get to her cheese as fast as she could. "Hey, let go you stupid rock with legs!"

A very large mud crab had grabbed hold of the cheese with a carrot in it and seemingly wouldn't let go. But as soon as the crab stood up to full height, along with three more, the Dovahkiin yelped and let go, dashing behind a real rock.

"I'll show you!" she said, pulling out her bow and arrows, failing terribly as the arrows simply bounced off their hard shells. Eventually dusk fell as the sun set and the crabs settled down once more after devouring the cheese, along with the carrot. The guard, bandits, Odahviing and the other Dovah were still there, having been watching the Dovahkiin's antics. Sadly, she stepped out from behind the rock and sat down on the filthy ground. "We need to have a funeral for Jerry the cheese and Marty the carrot."

Everyone simply looked at each other in confusion as Odahviing started saying a few words to the Dovahkiin to ease her pain of her cheese and carrot. Unfortunately, he was used to doing this.

* * *

im going to just keep doing tales of the stupid things i get up to

which is a lot

i have this problem where i steal everything i see

leads to interesting circumstances i tell you

ugh big words im sleep now


	4. Jail Escape

I'm actually a little surprised with myself that I managed to type up another chapter, yet here it is. There is only one more thing that's happened to me in Falkreath that's chapter worthy. However I may have to put a bit of a warning at the top. A quick explanation is that I had just unlocked the full storm shout or whatever the hell it is, the one that basically smites your enemies with lightning. I can never go back there again.

* * *

**Jail Escape 377 words**

The dragonborn pouted to herself as she sat in her little cell in Falkreath. She hadn't even been there a day and she was already in jail, that nearly beat her record in Whiterun. She hadn't even gotten near Whiterun's city walls and she was already arrested. To be honest though, she did steal a particularly pretty golden claw and the whole village had chased her into the river where she was swept downstream to where a guard had found her crawling onto the muddy banks.

Earlier, the dragonborn had inspected the lock on her cell and tried to pick it. There was no need to say she was unsuccessful. There was one other guard sitting at the small table with his back to the cell. Playing with the fire she had created in her hands, the dragonborn had a sudden realization and nearly caught her rag boots on fire.

"Hey, meat-head!" the dragonborn shouted, making the guard stand up and draw his sword.

He stalked toward the jail cell, "What is it, you thieving little-" he was cut off as a sudden stream of fire was directed at him. Growling, he opened the cell door which the dragonborn came barrelling out of, fire in her right hand, frost in her other.

They circled around the table the guard had been sitting at for a while as the guard tried not to get hit by the fire and frost all the while trying to make contact on the dragonborn with his sword. Eventually the dragonborn succeeded in downing the guard and collected her belongings in the chest near her cell.

Sneaking up to the door she opened it and froze in her crouched position. She still had to get through the guards' barracks. She rummaged through her belongings for a moment and pulled out and invisibility potion. She drank the contents in one mouthful and moved forward. Hearing the shouts of the guards led her to believe that the potion had been a dud.

Straightening up, the dragonborn made it the door on the other side of the room in a few quick strides, wrenched it open and ran full pelt out of town. No one in Falkreath saw the dragonborn for quite a while after that.


End file.
